In Retrospect
by MaraudingSnitch1314
Summary: In retrospect, a half-dozen perspectives on Erik Lehnsherr. Post-First Class drabble collection. No slash, but readers are welcome to their own interpretations.
1. I: Alex

**In Retrospect**

**Author's Note:** My obsession with _X-Men: First Class_ has abated somewhat – but only because I have been privy to the many wonderful stories being written about this incredible movie. ^_^

While working on my A-Z drabble collection for _White Collar_, I decided to write a series of drabbles for _First Class_, as well. This collection will feature six drabbles, each from a different perspective.

Enjoy! And please R&R.

**Spoilers:** If you haven't watched _X-Men: First Class_, you should do so right now and then, if you'd like to, return to my story afterward.

**Disclaimer:** I claim no rights to _X-Men_.

* * *

><p><strong>I. Alex<strong>

_Erik_, Alex thought as he stood guard before Charles's hospital room, _was a _bastard.

He had been their mentor and friend, and he had abandoned them – forsaken _Charles_ – on that beach.

Alex wanted to hate him. But Erik had had faith in him, a faith borne from cruel necessity.

One afternoon, while rummaging in the kitchen cupboards and muttering obscenely over his failed attempts in the bunker, a metal cookie canister had floated into Alex's line of vision.

Erik preempted his greeting: "You will learn control gradually. Don't let anyone take that control from you."

Alex had never thanked him.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! Constructive criticism is always welcomed and appreciated.<strong>


	2. II: Hank

**In Retrospect**

**Author's Note:** Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and alerts, readers! I'm a bit uncertain about this second chapter. Please let me know what you think of it.

**Spoilers:** If you haven't watched _X-Men: First Class_, you should do so right now and then, if you'd like to, return to my story afterward.

**Disclaimer:** I claim no rights to _X-Men_.

* * *

><p><strong>II. Hank<strong>

_Hope the professor likes the design… made it entirely out of plastic… Erik will be powerless…_

Admiring his handiwork, Hank scowls, clenching his fists. He'd never been fond of Erik, especially considering the influence he had held over Raven – _Mystique_, now. (Evidently, Erik was an irresistible offer.)

Polishing the wheelchair, Hank curses the monster responsible for its creation. In these moments of rage, the Beast hungers to seize Erik's throat in his mutationally-enhanced death grip – again.

Dr. McCoy allows a compromise: Erik had encompassed his abilities; he had secreted his.

Hank embraces his power, but he never deserts a friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! Constructive criticism is always welcomed and appreciated.<strong>


	3. III: Moira

**In Retrospect**

**Author's Note:** We're halfway through this story and I have been thoroughly enjoying trying my hand at these drabbles. As always, I'd love to know your thoughts and criticisms, so please review. Thank you!

**Spoilers:** If you haven't watched _X-Men: First Class_, you should do so right now and then, if you'd like to, return to my story afterward.

**Disclaimer:** I claim no rights to _X-Men_.

* * *

><p><strong>III. Moira<strong>

Moira wheels Charles leisurely through the garden, hoping to postpone their inevitable parting.

"How are you, Moira? Your neck appears to be healing nicely."

Soothing affection envelops her. "I'm fine, Charles. The marks are fading." She places one hand on her throat momentarily.

Despite repeated efforts, she hadn't been able to dispel Erik's murderous glare from her memory. After witnessing the heartwrenching dissolution of his friendship with Charles, she couldn't condemn him for the accident, either.

Erik was a self-righteous killer, but his regret at surrendering Charles was unquestionable.

Conveniently, the CIA had neglected to afford her the same courtesy.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! Constructive criticism is always welcomed and appreciated.<strong>


	4. IV: Sean

**In Retrospect**

**Author's Note:** Sean's perspective was difficult to write, but I did have fun picturing his memory of Erik in my own mind.

Thank you for the reviews, readers!

**Spoilers:** If you haven't watched _X-Men: First Class_, you should do so right now and then, if you'd like to, return to my story afterward.

**Disclaimer:** I claim no rights to _X-Men_.

* * *

><p><strong>IV. Sean<strong>

Slowing his run to a stop, Sean turns toward the satellite dish, noting its altered orientation. With an unpleasant jolt of comprehension, he realizes that Erik has marked his existence in their lives permanently.

Leaning against the balustrade, he recalls a memory.

Sean had been idly observing the mansion's grounds from an upstairs window when he discerned a remote figure levitating Charles's luxury vehicles into the air with practiced ease and unflinching confidence.

He'd been spellbound by Erik's display of power.

But it was disconcerting to know that he'd achieved his full potential with the encouragement of a dangerous adversary.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! Constructive criticism is always welcomed and appreciated.<strong>


	5. V: Raven

**In Retrospect**

**Author's Note:** I was truly looking forward to attempting Raven's point of view and I think the result is satisfactory. ^_^ Only one drabble left.

**Spoilers:** If you haven't watched _X-Men: First Class_, you should do so right now and then, if you'd like to, return to my story afterward.

**Disclaimer:** I claim no rights to _X-Men_.

* * *

><p><strong>V. Raven<strong>

Mystique doesn't accept the helmet as a perpetual fixture for two months. During that time, Magneto had at least foregone the armor in slumber, allowing her to brush her fingers through his hair during a nightmare.

Tonight, she peeks into his bedroom, surprised that he's already asleep. Preparing to leave, she hears him moan in distress. He's caught in another nightmare, but she doesn't dare touch the helmet against his orders.

It's only when she catches a pained _Charles, I'm sorry_ that Raven climbs into bed beside Erik and rests a scaled blue palm on a sliver of exposed cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! Constructive criticism is always welcomed and appreciated.<strong>


	6. VI: Charles

**In Retrospect**

**Author's Note:** Thank you to every reader who has reviewed this story or added it to her favorites and alerts. I truly appreciate your candid opinions, honest feedback, and encouraging reviews.

This is the final chapter of _In Retrospect_ – I sincerely hope it will fulfill the readers' expectations.

**Spoilers:** If you haven't watched _X-Men: First Class_, you should do so right now and then, if you'd like to, return to my story afterward.

**Disclaimer:** I claim no rights to _X-Men_.

* * *

><p><strong>VI. Charles<strong>

Every evening, before surrendering to unconsciousness, Charles probes his students' minds to assure himself of their well-being. He seeks his sister and best friend; sometimes, he is rewarded with welcoming concern or detached acknowledgement.

After several fortnights of failing to sense either rage or serenity, Charles forces himself to empty Erik's bedroom for a new occupant.

It's a miserable endeavor, but when he reaches to clear the chessboard of their unfinished match, Charles notices the black king situated directly beside its white counterpart, seemingly a united front.

He smiles, lifting two fingers to his temple. _It's your move, old friend_.

**The End.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! Constructive criticism is always welcomed and appreciated.<strong>


End file.
